PROJECT SUMMARY Advances in basic science and technology are occurring at an unprecedented pace. Training the next generation of vision scientists in how to use this knowledge to create new clinical and public health interventions is critical toward reducing the frequency and severity of blindness, a major public fear with devastating individual and societal costs. Unfortunately, ophthalmologists often lack the background to envision how to use recent advances in basic and clinical research to improve patient care, and visual scientists often lack the clinical perspective to identify gaps in patient care that could guide their research. This application proposes to create an institutional K12 mentored experience at the Oregon Health & Science University (OHSU) for junior clinician scientist faculty who are in their first few years out of training. This program's overall goal is to prepare these promising individuals for successful, independent academic and scientific careers in vision science research by providing didactic education and intensive mentored research experience in a multidisciplinary environment. The vision research and training environment at OHSU is highly collaborative and interdisciplinary, with strong programmatic support in translation of research from bench to bedside in areas such as gene therapy, molecular genetics, drug development, clinical trials, ophthalmic imaging, animal model development and biomedical informatics. The university has top educational programs in clinical ophthalmology and basic visual science, and has been ranked in the top 5 nationally in NEI- supported research by the Blue Ridge Institute for Medical Research for the past several years. This training program will fill an important gap in education; currently there are no programs at OHSU (or north of San Francisco and west of Chicago) which support the training of clinician-scientists in visual science and ophthalmology. Specifically, we propose a program that will support two K12 recipients at any given time, at different career stages, chosen by an Advisory Committee. Training will consist of four key components: (1) Individualized research projects with mentors and collaborators, (2) A didactic course in the fundamentals of basic, clinical, and translational vision science and access to clinical research programs through the Oregon Clinical & Translational Research Institute (OCTRI), such as the Human Investigations Program (HIP) and Master of Clinical Research Program, (3) Regular research seminars hosted by program faculty and the ophthalmology department, and (4) Training in responsible conduct of research. We believe that this program will provide clinical perspective to trainees with existing backgrounds in basic science, and basic science background to trainees with existing backgrounds in clinical ophthalmology. OHSU is a setting where rigorous training in basic and clinical research through this K12 program will provide promising junior clinician scientist faculty members with the support and background to allow them to realize their career goals of becoming independent vision scientists, clinicians and educators.